Heartbreaks and Happiness
by BrokenDownAndBeaten
Summary: Slash Remus and Sirius have always been close. But no one ever thought anything of it. When Sirius' heart takes over and Remus is told the truth will it be a heartbreak or pure happiness. rated M for future content.RLSB JPLE


Heartbreaks and Happiness 

Chapter one: Can this be happening?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters by J.K. Rowling. They are her official property. And I luff her lots for writing the books.

Ok this is my first slashy story. I hope I did okay… ; (sweat drop) please be kind when reviewing. I really do love the constructive criticism and I would love to know if I am doing badly and please give me pointers if I am. Thankies and enjoy.

Rremus gave a twitch and with that Sirius and James could tell it was time to leave their best friend, and exit the shrieking shack.

The walk back up to the castle was spent in silence. The looming knowledge of the horrid pain their friend was going through at that very moment was excruciating. Sirius sat on the steps outside of the castle doors with his elbows on his knees and his head resting in his hands. "You okay?" James asked putting his hand on Sirius' shoulder. "Yeah I am, but, I just hope he will be" Sirius replied, giving out a sigh.

"He'll be all right, he always is. Besides he wouldn't want us out here worrying 'bout him now would he?" James questioned. "I guess your right, but its hard not to worry about one of your best friends knowing what they've got to be going through right now." Sirius groaned slouching down even further than he already was. "Ahh, come on lets go upstairs, we can get some butter beer and watch Lily walk away" James laughed trying too cheer Sirius up. "Nah, I'm gonna stay out here for a while I'll be up later" he replied. "Whatever you say, but you're gonna miss her melting in my arms" James said turning to walk into the castle. "More like jinxing every inch of your man hood and then some" Sirius said to himself. "Hey I heard that" James protested as he disappeared up the stairs.

A distant howl could be heard across the grounds. Remus was full-blown werewolf by now. Sirius cringed as another howl sounded. If only he could take his place. Let Remus be free from the pain, the illness that impaired him, for even a second. If only he could do something to help his friend. Sirius stood and made his way to the castle doors. He gave one last look in the direction of the shrieking shack and his misfortunate friend, and then walked inside.

Later that night Sirius lay awake in his four poster bed. Sleep just wouldn't come. He climbed out of bed and put his clothes on. Silently he walked down into the common room and sat down in an over-stuffed armchair across from an almost non-existent fire that was flaming on its last coal. He heaved a sigh from deep within his chest. A chime sounded from a grandfather clock in the corner causing a few inhabitants of nearby portraits to stir. It was five thirty in the morning, which meant the sun would be coming up soon.

A thought came to his mind, and with it he walked out of the common room and soon after out of the castle. Once Sirius was out of clear sight of the castles view he quickly changed into the black dog his friends knew as padfoot. Once he cleared the whomping willow, Sirius had a straight shot to the shrieking shack and just enough time to hide from the beast that soon burst through the door in another room.

Sharp cries could be heard emitted from a creature that at heart was his best friend. Suddenly the being was in the room and soon collapsing on to the bed in the corner. Sirius watched in horror as the beast in front of him slowly transformed back into Remus.

(a/n: you likes? I worked hard on this half, and then came dun dun dun dun…. I'm not telling' you gotta keep reading… lol)

Sirius soon changed back in to himself. Slowly he walked over to the bed and to the unconscious, and rather nude boy. He sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled a blanket over Remus. Sirius watched his face turn soft. As he slept the coolness of his profile fading away with every coming moment.

Thoughts of Sirius' secret came flowing into his mind, the secret of his crush, his obsession, and the love for his friend. The feelings he kept locked up with his undying desire deep within his heart.

It wouldn't be long until Professor Dumbledor and Madame Pomfrey came to take Remus to the hospital wing. Sirius picked up the boy's robes from a nearby chair and lay them on the bed beside him. With stark regret he nudged Remus softly. A groan escaped the sleeping boy's figure, as his eyes began to open. "You okay?" Sirius asked with a smile. As Remus paused before he answered, Sirius' face was overcome by a grim wave. "I've been worse trust me" Remus finally responded as he began to pull his pants on with a blush. "Oh sorry" Sirius said as he quickly stood up and faced the wall blushing like mad. "It's okay you can turn around now that I have my pants on" Remus replied.

Sirius turned around and when he did he noticed a cut across his friend's chest. "Rough night? Sirius asked, as he looked at his own feet trying to keep Remus from noticeing the blush spreading like wildfire across his face. "No, not really. It was actually better than usual, but it wouldn't even be this bad if that new potion were finished. " Remus replied as he buttoned his shirt.

"They've made a new potion?" Sirius questioned. "W…well that's good right?" he added. "Sirius Black stuttering and this time not to a teacher. Well this just isn't right…"Remus teased. Sirius realized with this comment that he was becoming obvious. "Well, I'm freezing its cold out here in the morning, Jesse its almost Halloween, its gonna start to snow soon" Sirius covered himself.


End file.
